


Little Eavesdropper

by AshynnaStarlight, MissJess5972



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Affectionate, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Confessions, Courting Beads, Courting Proposal, Eavesdropping, F/M, Fluff, Humilation, Injured Fili, Love, Misunderstanding, Play Wrestling, mentioning of Bilbo, mentioning of Sigrid, post-BotFA, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJess5972/pseuds/MissJess5972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Kíli setting you up so Fíli can sneak up and listen to how you really feel about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naddith – younger brother  
> Nen’ar – supreme sister  
> Nana – sister  
> Amrâlimê – my love
> 
> Imagine is from imaginexhobbit.  
> Khuzdul words are from the Dwarrow Scholar Khuzdul dictionary

I brushed away the sweat off my brow, sighing deeply. The sun burned with a vengeance today, and I was grateful for the big straw hat that gave me protection. A grimace decorated my face as my back ached so I got up, stretching and sighed in relief when I felt some really satisfying pops. I took in my surroundings, pride filling my chest.

          Fields as far as the eye could see, a huge variety of crops growing on them. Men and dwarrow alike were working on them, singing and laughter filling the air. Dwarrows didn’t commonly worked on the fields as we preferred to be underground, but necessity had made us work on them alongside the people of Dale. We needed all hands available that weren’t working on rebuilding the Mountain and the City to work on the fields to ensure we could feed us all.

          Master Bilbo had explained to us what to do, what to grow, and now we all saw the fruits of his wisdom and our labour. It gave me a newfound respect for hobbits. They certainly knew their way with the earth. I understood now why they enjoyed having their hands in the earth, nurturing the crops. It made me feel connected with the Mother in ways I had never experienced before. Peace that I hadn’t felt in decades filled my soul. It was honest work, and I found pride in it.

          “Salida!” Prince Kíli made his way towards me, taking care not to step on the crops. His familiar wide smile made his eyes spark, and I noticed he was carrying a knapsack over his shoulder.

          “Kíli, shouldn’t you be working in Dale?” I asked amused, sounding like an older sister, which made him smile even wider. I had known Kíli my whole life seeing as my mother, Katra, was his mother, Princess Dís, close friend. Upon meeting the little dwarfling, decades ago, I loudly declared he would be my baby brother and always acted like a big sister. It had amused the adults to no end.

          “I escaped!” he declared proudly, and I shook my head as I tried not to laugh. “Oh, don’t give me that look.” He smiled like a little puppy at me, and I took off my gloves, swatting him playfully with it. “Have you had lunch yet?”

          I shook my head, and he smiled pleased. “Good, c’mon, let’s have lunch together before Dwalin finds me and drags me back!” I sighed affectionately, seeing the eagerness on his face.

          “Fine, fine, you little rascal. It is that I love you!” He beamed at my words, if he had a tail, he would be wagging it. He took my face in his hands and pressed his forehead affectionately against me, that wonderful smile not leaving his face. I playfully shoved him off me and looked for Turrin, my group leader.

          He spotted me, seeing the prince and waved me off. “Don’t keep her too long, Prince. She is an important asset to my team.” Kíli wrapped his arm around me.

          “No worries, Master Turrin. I am merely making sure that your valuable asset doesn’t forget to eat.” I ribbed his side as Turrin and the others laughed friendly – everyone knowing my tendency to forget to eat when I was at work. Kíli took my hand and tucked me along. “I found a new spot that I want to show you!” he told me, and I let him lead me. 

          He led us away from the fields, into the forest nearby. I gasped when after a short while we arrived at a small pond. “I thought you would like this, seeing the weather is hotter than Mahal’s balls.” I gave him a scolding look for his rude language, but he merely smile unrepentant at me as we sat at the waterside. We took our heavy boots off and sighed in relief when we dipped our feet into the cool water.

          “Thank you for bringing me here, _naddith_.” He perked up, looking rather pleased with himself. He opened his knapsack, taking out bread, cheese, ham and two bottles of ale. He grabbed his knife and sliced the bread, ham, and cheese. I took it and made a sandwich for both of us.

          We first sat in peace and quiet, eating and drinking while we cooled our feet in the water and listening to the bird singing. Kíli sat close to me, half-leaning against me as he looked up at the sky.

          It had been a while since we were able to sit like this, but it felt like we had done it yesterday. I had worried so much about him when he was on his quest, worried about his older brother Fíli as well. My stomach tightened a bit as I thought about his golden brother.

          “How are you doing, _naddith_?” I asked softly, laying away my bottle and softly touched his cheek. He nuzzled into my touch, and my hand went into his hair, scratching him. He closed his eyes, looking content, and I smiled warmly. Like a little puppy, my darling puppy Kíli.

          “I’m doing well, _nen’ar_.” He looked at me, warmth in his eyes as I kept massaging his scalp. “Busy with helping rebuilding the Mountain and the City. Uncle wants me to sit in meetings as well.” He looked pained, and I smiled affectionate.

          “My poor little puppy,” I cooed, and he tickled me in retribution. It made me happy to see him happy. I remember when I arrived in the Mountain, and he and his brother were still injured.

          “ _Nen’ar_?” he asked worried, and my thoughts must have shown on my face. I stroked his cheek reassuring, the scruff tickling my hand.

          “I am fine, _naddith_.” He kept looking worried as he turned fully to me, tucking a braid behind my ear.

          “You know you can tell me everything, right?” he whispered, a vulnerable light in his eyes. My heart almost broke when I saw that, and I pulled him close – resting his forehead against mine, and he hugged me close. We sat like this for a little while, enjoying the warmth as my fingers massaged his scalp. My lips quirked as he made little happy sounds.

          “Can you comb my hair? Due to being put into slavery, I haven’t had time to groom.” He looked so cheeky again, my sweet _naddith_ again.

          “So dramatic,” I mused affectionately and held out my hand, wiggling my fingers. That cheeky smile grew even wider and handed me a comb. I looked around and saw a formation of rocks where he could still dip his feet in the water while I combed his hair. I pulled him along, and we sat down. He helped me take out his messy braids, and I started to gently comb his hair. He leaned back, nestling himself between my legs and relaxed.

          “Where did you leave your brother?” I asked after a few moments, taking out the knots. He had such lovely hair, thick and luscious. When his beard will grow in, people will trip over their feet to court him.

          “Back at Dale. I escaped, remember?” He sounded so proud, and I knew the look he would have on his face right now.

          “Ah, with Sigrid, huh?” We both froze when the clipped words escaped my lips. I was stunned because I had voiced something that had annoyed me for a while. He was stunned at the coldness in my voice – I never spoke like that.

          “With Sigrid?” He tried to turn, but I prevented him as I made him keep looking straight ahead and continued combing his hair – a bitter taste in my mouth.

          “Yes, with Sigrid. Bard’s daughter,” I explained coolly, and he stayed quiet as I tried not to comb too hard to get rid of my frustration and hidden pain. “You haven’t noticed?”

          “Noticed what?” he asked very cautiously as his hands grabbed one of my feet and gently massaged it.

          “She’s been fawning over him ever since I arrived at the Mountain. Must be because our gallant Prince saved her life.” My jaw clenched almost painfully as my eyes burned. “She’s always around him, bringing him water, food, or a towel when he is working. Always talking to him. I’ve barely seen him alone lately!” I closed my eyes as my shoulders sagged. Ugh, I sounded horrible. But I felt horrible. I adored Fíli, have for a while. However, I had never spoke about it. We had too much to do, too much to build up again. Besides, he saw me as his _nana_.

          “Are you jealous?”

          “No!” Kíli looked back at me, resting his chin on my knee while looking up at me. He arched his eyebrow, making clear that he didn’t believe me.

          “You know you can tell me,” he reminded me soft, my fingers brushing his hair out of his face.

          “Turn around,” I ordered, and like the younger brother he was, he obeyed and I started to braid his hair – braiding in the beads. “Yes, I’m jealous,” I admitted, my heart bleeding with sorrow.

          “Do you love him?” I didn’t answer for a while, not trusting my voice. It frightened me to voice it aloud, to actually admit it. Saying something like that aloud, would make it so much more real.

          “Yes,” I murmured and for some odd reason, Kíli relaxed completely against me. I heard rustling, and I sat up – looking around wary. “What was that?” I asked as Kíli sat up.

          “Oh probably just a rabbit! Nothing to worry about. This is the safe zone,” Kíli spoke frantically, tucking on my hands as he smiled strained at me. I frowned as I turned back to him.

          “You’re sure?” He bobbed his head rapidly, making me a bit suspicious.

          “Of course! Why would I put you in danger?” His eyes were wide and innocent, making me relax. He did have a point. I turned his head around again and continued braiding.

          ‘So, back to what we were discussing.” Since when did he manage to focus on things? Fíli was always the one who could stay focused, and Kíli always flittered from one thing to the other. “You’re in love with my brother?”

          “Didn’t I just say that?” I grumbled as my fingers braided his long hair.

          “Yeah, true. How long already?”

          “You’re not telling him.” He turned around again, looking up at me.

          “Why not?”

          “Because what if he doesn’t feel the same? It seems he’s pretty cosy with that Sigrid girl.”

          “He doesn’t care much about Sigrid. He merely tolerates her because she is Bard’s daughter and doesn’t want to start a political crisis. He rather spends his time with you.”

          My eyebrows knitted together as I stared at him. “How do you know?” He arched his eyebrow, pursing his lips at me.

          “He is my brother. There is little we _don’t_ know about each other. I know he has missed you.” I looked down, my cheeks flustering as I played with the sleeves of my tunic. Kíli lowered his face so he could look me in the eye, lifting my chin slightly. “Talk with him. I’m sure you’ll like the result.”

          I playfully bobbed his nose, making him wiggle it. “Who are you, and what did you to do to my Kíli?” He laughed hearty and tackled me, getting into a playful wrestling fight with me.

          We growled playful as we tried to get an upper-hand on each other, rolling over the floor and trying to get each other pinned down – all in good nature. He managed to get me on my back, pinning my arms down. “Promise me that you’ll talk with Fíli soon?”

          I looked up. “I want you two to be happy. You two are important to me. So promise me?” I nodded softly, making him beam.

          “Swear it!”

          “Kíli!” I whined loudly as we sat up.

          “Swear it!”

          “Fine, fine, fine. I swear to Mahal that I will talk to Fíli.” He threw his arms around me, knocking me over. I groaned, patting his back as he cheered. “Get off me, you big oaf.” I groaned louder as he put his full weight on me. Really, if he had a tail he would wiggle it like mad.

          He kissed my forehead and finally got off me. “I’m dead. I’ve been crushed by Kíli the Rock. Tell my mother that I love her!” He snickered as he got me up, his eyes a lighter shade of the usual brown.

          “C’mon, _nen’ar_ , I’ve to bring you back now.” I nodded, and we packed up – putting on our boots again. He hooked his arm with mine, acting all chipper and delighted. Puppy. Yup.

          We bantered as we made our way back to the farmlands, bumping hips and being little brats. Suddenly, a wide smile appeared on his face, and I recognized that one. He always gave his brother that one.

          I swallowed, turning my gaze and saw Fíli strutting towards us. Fíli never walked, he strutted. “Salida, brother,” he greeted us with a wide smile.

          “Hello brother, fancy seeing you here.” Kíli greeted his brother with a hug. I chuckled amused. They acted as if they haven’t seen each other in years. It was wonderful to watch.

          “Fíli,” I greeted him warmly, my heart racing in my throat when the golden-haired prince turned to me. There was a twinkle in his eye that I had never seen before.

         “Salida.” The way his voice pronounced my name made my cheeks feel a bit hotter. I tilted my head when I noticed something.

          “Why is there a twig in your hair?” Kíli and Fíli both froze, looking nervous. I raised my hand to remove the twig and leaves out of Fíli’s mane when something in me clicked.

          “By Mahal!” I pulled my hand back as if I was about to be bitten by a snake. “You were eavesdropping!” I yelled as I felt mortified, looking betrayed at Kíli who paled.

          “You set me up! You knew Fíli sat in the bushes and could hear us. I trusted you!” I yelled embarrassed and mortified, giving Kíli a shove and rushed off – my eyes burning.

          “ _Nen_ ’ _ar_!”

          “Salida!”

          I stormed off, wanting to hide. Oh Mahal, he had heard me act like a jealous hag, hearing me confess my feelings for him. My stomach turned as I felt so mortified.

          I kicked and cussed when two arms came around me, restraining me and pulling me against a hard chest. “Let me go, damn it, let me go!” I snarled, trying to toss Fíli over my shoulder.

          “Kíli, leave,” Fíli ordered as he struggled to keep the upper-hand. I ignored Kíli who gave me an apologetic look and walked off. I kept struggling, trying to wiggle free out of Fíli’s iron hold.

          He wrestled me to the ground like Kíli had before and pinned my arms down as he straddled my lap so I couldn’t kick him. I closed my eyes, stubbornly refusing to look at me.

          “Salida, please, look at me,” Fíli pleaded soft, his voice carrying a pained undertone. I shook my head, laying stiffly on the ground as my bottom lip trembled.

          “ _Amrâlimê_ …”

          “Don’t call me that!” I snarled in pain, my eyes opening and met his intense gaze. The skin pulled tight over his cheekbones, a dark flicker in his eyes.

          “Why not? It is what you are to me,” he whispered, looking intense at me.

          “Get off me!” I growled, and he shook his head.

          “Please, Salida, listen to me,” he pleaded, his thumbs rubbing the inside of my wrists. I stared at him, glaring more like it. He waited for a few moments, waiting for me to speak, but I refused.

          “I’m sorry that Kíli and I set this up. I’m sorry for the hurt you must feeling right now. We did it because I needed to know what you felt before talking to you about it. I didn’t want to embarrass you by confessing my adoration for you and making it uncomfortable because you didn’t return my feelings.”

          “You made me uncomfortable now!” I snapped pained, my eyes burning. He sighed pained, nodding weakly.

          “I’m sorry for that. It wasn’t my intention.” He sat up and pulled me up as well. I wanted to pull away, my stomach clenching. He took my face in his hands, making me look at him.

          “I don’t care about Sigrid. I’m sorry that me spending time with her, which I rather spend time with you, makes you think she means something special to me.” His rough thumbs stroked my cheekbones affectionately.

          “ _You_ are special to me. _You_ mean a lot of me, Salida.” He carefully pressed his forehead against mine. “Please forgive me,” he pleaded as he stared into my eyes.

          My heart melted at that look, so bright and hopeful. “Let me make it up to you.” I nodded softly, and his eyes lit up like the evening stars. He took my hands, kissing my knuckles. It made my heart skip a beat. “May I invite you to come to my quarters tonight? We can talk some more,” he suggested hesitantly.

          “Okay,” I felt my body warm up a bit more. He pulled me into a tight hug, his cheek against my temple. I relaxed against him, the humiliation ebbing away.

          “Thank you,” he murmured softly when I wrapped my arms around him. We sat like this for a little bit, something clicking in place. I felt him breath soft against my temple, feel his heartbeat. I melted even more against him, and he pulled me closer.

          “I’ve to work again,” I murmured after a short while. “Or else Turrin will have my beard.”

          “I’ll have his if he dares to damage even one hair of your beautiful copper red bear,” Fíli murmured back to me, pulling back and rested his forehead against mine.

          It made my lips quirk up. “I still have to go back to work.” He nodded understanding and helped me back on my feet, staring down at me.

          “Shall I pick you up from work or will we meet at my quarters around 7 o’clock?” he asked me as he brushed the back of his fingers against my temple.

          “I’ll come to you. I wish to freshen up after work.” He nodded understanding, taking my hand again and kissing the inside of the wrist – making a flush of heat spread through my body.

          “I’ll see you tonight, Salida.” He bowed to me, slowly letting go of my wrist and started to walk away. I waved him off and moved back to the fields. I was still going to kick Kíli’s arse later for tricking me in this…after that cuddling him close. Seems it is turning out alright.


	2. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time that Fíli and I had that talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits go to my friend MissJess who helped me write this sequel and acted as my Fíli. Thank you Dwarrowscholar for the massive neo-Khuzdul dictionary.
> 
> My heart/heart of mine - mudtimê  
> My sunlight/sunlight of mine - rûzudulkudimê

I exhaled nervously while looking at myself through the mirror, hands brushing over my skirts. Why was I feeling so nervous? I had known Fíli my whole life. Well, things were about to change though. My lips curled up as warmth spread through my body. Remembering what he had told me earlier that day. What he had called me. _Amrâlimê_. My love. My cheeks burned, my fingers brushing over the blush – giggling.

          Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I made my way to Fíli’s quarters. My mind starting to imagine how things would go. It was like one of the stories I have heard the humans speak about. Fairy tales? Yes, they used that name.

          The trip to his quarters seemed to go by so fast, but also so slow. Everything was going to change. I just knew. There was no one I trusted as I’ve trusted Fíli, always had. And that the feelings I had inside of me were shared by him? It was a heady feeling.

          Knocking swiftly on his door, I tried to calm down my wild heartbeat. Waiting for Fíli to open the door.

          Long moments passed, and the door stayed closed. The butterflies in my stomach started to fly away. A tension growing in my chest as coldness appeared and spread through my body.

          I knocked again, but there was no sound on the other side of the door. My throat started to tighten as my hand dropped to my side. Jaw tensing as I touched my stomach, a nauseating feeling filling me up. He was not opening the door. Why?

          Slowly, I stepped away from the door. Praying to Mahal for Fíli to open up. “Fíli. This isn’t funny. Open up,” I spoke with a tremor in my voice. “I’m not in the mood to be pranked, boys. It’s not funny!” No response. Just silence. Deafening, nauseating silence.

          The pain in my heart and head became unbearable as I jerked away from the door. It had been a joke. They played me. Never in my life had I expected to be mortified and humiliated in one day by my supposedly best friends. Wetness covered my cheeks as I ran back to my quarters, locking myself up. I threw myself on my bed and started to cry my eyes out.

          Mahal, why?

 

~~

 

Sighing, I curled up on my couch. My heart felt heavy as I pulled my furs tighter around myself. Feeling so cold as tears kept rolling down my cheeks. The last three days had felt like three decades. I had called in sick for work, as I didn’t feel like working, wanting to be alone. There had been no word from Fíli either, not one word. Yeah, talk, sure. My arse.

          Why should I stay here? My two closest friends had played me the fool. I came to Erebor for them. Maybe…maybe I should go back to the Blue Mountains. Go back home, so to speak. Fíli…no, I didn’t want to think about him anymore.

          I groaned loudly when I heard someone knocking on my door. “Go away!” I called out, as I didn't want to see, let alone speak to someone. Standing up to move to the kitchen and grab a glass of water, as my throat was dry. I was going to find Kíli and kick that dwarrow's ass for putting me in this situation.

          “Mahal, Salida, please open the door!” I froze, my breathe catching in my throat. Fili? His voice. There was something wrong about it. It compelled me to move to the door and open it. When I did, I let out a pained cry when I saw the state he was in. Hurt, he was hurt. Bandaged. Looking a bit pale. “Fili?!? By Mahal! What happened?” I cried out as I wrapped my arm around him carefully and brought him into my quarters.

          He sighed deeply when I helped him to the couch, his moves so careful and slow. Letting out a groan as I helped him sit down. “Salida, I’m sorry. I didn’t have time to send you a message. No sooner than I left you, Uncle grabbed me up to deal with a pack of orcs at the border. Oín released me just moments before.”

          I swallowed thickly as I watched him. Moving to the kitchen and brought him a class of water. Guilt filled me. That's why he hadn't been in his room, and why I hadn't heard from him. Oh, I'm such a stupid fool. “You were hurt,” I whispered with a tight voice as I touched his face carefully.

          He reacted with a faint smile and a soft sigh, leaning into my touch. His eyes fluttered shut as his face relaxed. “I’m alright. Just a few nice cuts and some bruises.”

          “Few cuts and bruises?” I asked sceptical. He had always had the tendency to make appear less hurt than he truly was. “Don't lie to me.” I kept stroking his face, moving onto my knees before him. He needed to be able to be honest with me. But so should I. “Forgive me, Fili. Oh Mahal, I was feeling so hurt and angry with you.”

          “Yes. A few nice cuts. A few bruises. And I got knocked on the head once. I'm fine. Just need to sleep.” He chuckled, his eyes opening a little to look at me. “Salida. After we set you up that way, you had every right to feel like that,” he told me sincerely.

“I'm still pissed about that and want to smack your head for it but you are already hurt enough,” I mumbled as I looked pained at him. “You shouldn't be out of bed.” I got up again and started grabbing extra furs. Putting more logs on the fire to make it nice and warm. Glad the couch was more than big enough for two of them to lie down.

“Yes give me a few days to recover before you start beating me,” he shot at me with a faint smirk. Slowly reaching up to brush his knuckles over my cheek. “And no. I shouldn't. But I knew I had to come see you after the other night.”

I covered him with blankets and lay down beside him on the couch after I had helped him lie down. Blinking rapidly when he touched me. With each word he spoke, I felt guiltier and guiltier. “I was thinking earlier about maybe returning to the Blue Mountains,” I admitted pained and sheepish.

“It's alright Salida. It was a passing thought when you were hurt,” he whispered to me as he carefully draped his arm around me. It made my heart thud faster.

I looked at him, touching his face again. “Oh Fíli.” My lip trembled as I blinked my tears away. “I could have lost you.” Flashbacks from when he had been so gravely injured in the Battle. My heart squeezing painfully and grabbed the front of his shirt. Now he got hurt again. It was part of being a warrior, but it didn't mean it frightening me at times. One day, he could be lost to me forever.

“Salida. Please. I don't have enough strength right now to care and comfort you like you need.” He closed his eyes, and I could read the exhaustion in the lines of his face. Noticing the sign of him drifting off into sleep.

I swallowed thickly and combed my fingers carefully through his hair. Here I was, ranting, while it was time for me to take care of him. “Sleep, Fíli. Sleep. You're safe here. I'll be here when you wake up. Just sleep.” I kissed his forehead carefully.

“Yeah. Okay. Sleep. Salida.” He mumbled, and his body almost went immediately went limp. As if, he had waited for my permission to rest. Resting his head against me, falling asleep in my arms.

I hummed a tune as he drifted off. A tune I always hummed when he needed to sleep or needed comfort. Watching him with a tender look, while combing my fingers slowly through his mane of hair. My own body relaxed as I realised he was really here. He was safe. He had not abandoned me as I had earlier thought.

Carefully, I pulled him closer and joined him in a deep slumber, as I could finally breathe again.

 

~~

 

Several days passed, Fíli healing while I took care of him as best as I could. Turrin had given me a few days off when he heard what happened to the Prince. For which he would have my eternal gratitude for.

          Earlier, Fíli had taken my hand and guided me out of the Mountain. Going directly to the woods. Declaring that it was time for a picnic to relax after all that had happened.

“Careful now, there's a hole here.” Fili called to me, holding my hand as he helped me over some rocks. Moving towards and open spot so that they could set up their picnic.

“Thank you! We can't have me getting hurt now, after you got finally better” I laughed softly as I held his hand tightly. My heart beat a bit faster as I looked around. “Wow, this place is really wonderful, Fíli.” I smiled a bit shyly at him. We still haven't had our talk, but that was understandable, as he had needed all his energy to recover.

He stopped when we reached a good area. He set down the basket and pulling out the blanket - shaking it out and laying it flat. Then grabbing the basket again and sitting down. “It's a gorgeous day as well.”

I joined him on the blanket. “Yes it is. The weather here is much better than back in Ered Luin,” I whispered to him, as I felt a bit awkward. Things were different now between us, and I still needed to adjust a bit to it. “It makes working in the field so much easier.” I took off my hat and raised my face to the sun, feeling it warm my skin.

In the corner of my eye, I watched him starting setting out food for us. It was just a small simple lunch, and he poured some juice in cups for us. “The weather is nice for now. It's not the cold season just yet.”

“In a way I look forward to it. No work really during that season, but it will be so boring as well,” I smiled sheepish and inclined my head in thanks when he handed me the cup. Moving to sit closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. Wanting to be close to him.

He nodded agreeing, and started to stroke my arm gently. Quiet for a few long moments. “So I figured this would be a nice time to have that chat. Since we haven't had the chance. That's why I asked you here to be honest. Getting away from the mountain seems to be the only time I get a moments peace.” He chuckled, smiling down at me.

I chuckled with him, placing my hand softly on his arm. “Poor poor Fili of mine. Can't go out and pull pranks like you used to do,” I teased him softly as butterflies went haywire in my stomach. Meeting those pale blue eyes. I took a sip of my drink, a very faint tremor in my hand.

He watched me for a moment before he turned away, starting to plate up some food for me. “I don't really know how to start this conversation. What do you wish to talk about?”

Make it two of us. I murmured my thanks when I accepted the plate. “I guess about us. What you heard when I spoke to Kíli.” I narrowed my eyes a bit, as I remembered that situation. “About what you told me that day. Things...things are going to change between us.” And that partially excited but also scared me. Fili and I had been friends for so long. But I knew what he truly was for me. My One.

“I heard everything when you spoke to Kíli. It was a set-up, remember? I was there before you were,” he reminded me carefully, the tone in his voice made it clear he didn’t feel proud of his actions. Nevertheless, his eyes were light.

I sighed deeply, taking his hand tightly as I placed away the food. Licking my lips nervously. “I love you, Fíli. I've loved you for a long time now. I'm sorry I sounded like a ridiculous jealous hag.” Still felt ashamed about that. It had been so childish, but that's how I felt. But he had told me he rather spend time with me. So yeah, I couldn't get mad about that anymore.

Fíli nodded. Setting down his plate and glass as well. Reaching into his pocket. “Well that's good. Would've made this a bit awkward otherwise.” He grinned cheeky as he pulled out a small box.

My eyes widened as I gasped, pressing my hand against my mouth. “By Mahal. Fíli?” I squeaked as I looked up at him. Was it was I thought it was? Was he? Oh Mahal. Oh Mahal!

“Well take it and open it before you start freaking out.” He chuckled.

“Already freaking out.” I teased him and took the box, opening the box and made happy noises. The beads were just stunning, a very pale silver with small sapphires and topaz. “Oh Fili. Oh they're gorgeous.”

“Thank you. I made them myself obviously. A few weeks ago actually.” He took the box from me, separating some of my hair and braided in the beads. “Got cold feet when I went to offer them to you. Afraid you didn't feel the same. That's when we came up with that plan.”

I leaned in closer, placing my hand on his leg and smiled so adoringly at him. “Oh Fili.” I leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly. “You two are just a cheeky mess.” I scolded him affectionately and adoringly. “But I understand. I was scared you didn't feel the same. I rather had you as my friend than to lose you altogether.”

“That exactly how I felt. And why I chickened out of giving them to you the first time.” He moved so that he could put a braid on the other side of my head too.

“Let's make a deal. From now on, we will tell each other everything and not be worried how the other is going to react.” I couldn't stop smiling, feeling so delighted and happy. We were going to court!

“Yeah okay. I'm next in line to a throne with practically no free time on my hands. And you're the most stubborn dwarrowdam I've ever met.” He smirked as he pulled back, nodding approvingly at his work. “But it'll work out in the end now.”

“We will make time for each other. We always have, Fíli. We know each other, been friends since we were dwarrowlings.” I reached up and touched my braids, shivering. Touching his cheek and pulled him close, resting our foreheads together.

“I know we will,” he whispered, wrapping an arm around me to pull me close. Both of us sighing relieved, as things were finally the way they were supposed to be.

I curled up against him, placing my hand against his chest. Feeling his quickened heartbeat. “You were nervous?” I asked him softly as I kissed his cheek again, feeling his facial hair against my lips. It made me purr faintly. He smelled nice.

He shrugged lightly. “A little. Shouldn't I be? Didn't really want you to say no. Didn't know how this conversation would go.”

I nodded understanding, turning his face to me as I sat up. Smiling tenderly at him and rested my forehead against his. Breathing a bit quicker. I took his hand and placed it over my heart so he could feel how fast it was beating. Even more butterflies in my belly as anticipation suddenly filled me.

He stroked the space over my heart with his thumb smiling so adoringly at me. Tugging me a bit closer as he sighed contently. Feeling his strong hand move over my back, his body relaxing.

I shivered lightly as I moved my hand into his hair, massaging his scalp. Pressing myself more against him, I rubbed my nose against his. “How do you think our families are going to react?”

He giggled, tickling my side a bit. “I don't think they’re going to be surprised at all really.”

“Our Amads are probably going to cry out ' _finally_!' when they hear it.” I snickered and tickled him back playfully.

“They will most definitely. We've practically been a couple since we were born. Always with each other.” He grabbed my hand to stop me from tickling him.

“Practically yes.” I agreed as my eyes twinkled, looking adoringly at him. “Oh, mudtimê,” I murmured affectionately. Brushing my fingers lightly over his lips, touching his moustache braids carefully.

"I know those are not what you wish to put there." He purred, kissing my fingertips.

I shivered as a faint blush coloured my cheeks. “You're right.” I removed my fingers and replaced them with my lips, kissing him chastely. He chuckled, immediately moving on hand to cup my cheek. Between that and his arm around me, he pulled me flush against his chest. The kiss was deep, intense, with decades’ worth of feelings coming out in one moment.

I moaned softly as I melted into the kiss. Tugging on his hair lightly as I kissed him eagerly, wiggling against him a bit to get more comfortable. His facial hair felt wonderful against my skin. His taste made my mind swim with pleasure.

He rumbled low in his chest as I felt him shiver against me, his body reacting a bit to the hair tugging. Biting my lip in retaliation.

I squeaked, tugging a bit harder and giggled against his lips. Pulling back as I felt like I was floating. “You bit me!” I fake complained.

“You pulled my hair,” he shot back simply as he shrugged casually, holding me close.

“Yup.” I giggled and rested my head against his shoulder. Feeling content and happily. “I love you.”

“Oh rûzudulkudimê. I love you too. So much,” he whispered back, and his lips brushed tenderly against my temple.

I melted completely against him. Closing my eyes as I grabbed the front of his shirt. I felt so blessed. My oldest friend was now my suitor. I was a lucky girl to find her One so early in life. One lucky girl.


End file.
